


Picture Perfect

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's sick of people faking happiness as they wish him a happy birthday - they've been doing it all day. But is there anybody who really cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

"Happy birthday," said the sprite, as he passed Root in the corridor. A nervous smiled stretched his taut face. Root had seen exactly the same expression on everyone's face today as they gave him birthday wishes. The only exception had been Foaly - he'd brayed cheekily and rattled off five different jokes about his age, and two about his weight. Every other day of the year Root would have been offended; but this time, he was glad. Everybody else was dancing around, desparately trying not to cause offense. Foaly frankly didn't care.

Julius Root finally reached his office, and pushed open the door. Peace, at last. Nobody would take enough trouble to actually seek him out. Faking it in the corridor was one thing. Making a real effort was another.

Sinking down in his luxuriously padded chair, he sighed. Could he risk it...? Surely no one would disturb him now. Emergencies had the habit of popping up at the worst possible time. But, still, thirty seconds couldn't hurt. He cautiously reached down to his desk drawer, pushed several items aside, and drew out his Holy Grail. A single piece of photgraphic paper showing a normal scene in the LEP HQ, slightly fuzzy and a little bit foxed. Seemingly innocent in every way.

Except that it wasn't. Walking down one of the corridors between cubicles, as calm, determined and beautiful as ever, was Captain Holly Short. It wasn't the focal point of the photo, but it was where his eyes always rested.

There was a knock at the door and Root jumped. He shoved his little secret back into his hiding place. "Come in," he called, and tried not to look too guilty. He largely failed, due to the fact that the fairy who walked in was the one who he'd just been staring at a picture of. "What is it, Captain Short?" His voice was gruff and demanding, even though he didn't mean it to be. But that was always the way. Holly was the only person that he really wanted to act friendly towards and yet never could. He just turned redder and shouted louder.

"Well, sir, I heard it's your birthday today, so I brought you a little something." She was smiling warmly, and holding out an envelope. Of course, of all of the fairies in the LEP, Holly would give him a card. He just wished he could thank her without sounding like he what he actually wanted to do was rip her head off.

Root coughed once, and took the offering. "Uh, thank you," he said. Holly gave him another smile, a quick salute, and left the room again. Root finally exhaled.

The envelope was plain white, with nothing written on it. He turned it over, and opened the flap - Holly hadn't stuck it down, only tucked it in. The uncovered triangle of greetings card was cheery and brightly coloured. Root slipped the card out, and dropped the envelope onto his desk without looking at it. "Happy birthday!" proclaimed the sparkling letters, surrounded by balloons, streamers and other party oddments. It seemed a bit of a childish thing to buy a commanding officer, but he supposed Holly hadn't known how old he was - and anyway, you couldn't get "you're 634 today" cards.

Inside, "Commander Root, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! From Holly Short," was written in Holly's curling handwriting. Root smiled softly, and stood the card up on the corner of his desk. Then he noticed something else sticking out of the envelope. It was a little note, attached with a paperclip to several other things beneath it. The rounded letters matched those on the card.

_To Root,_ it read. _Don't be mad, but Foaly let slip about what's in your desk drawer. I thought you might prefer these. Holly._

Root growled. That idiot centaur - he should have known. He'd made very large threats about budget cuts and the confiscating of Foaly's carrots, both when he requested the snapshot and when he received it. It had irked him even then that Foaly was the only one who not only had access to the security cameras, but who had the clearance to take still photos from the footage. Of course, he wasn't allowed completely free range: any time he took a photo, certain high-ranking LEP officers were notified. Foaly had pretended he'd pressed the button by accident... it certainly looked like it.

And now Foaly had told Holly about the photo. Strangely, a small part of Root was impressed that Foaly had kept it under wraps for a whole year. Holly and Foaly were very good friends. But most of Root was just ticked off.

He flicked the note up, to see what offended and resentful things Holly had sent him. That was when Commander Julius Root got the shock of his life.

There was a photograph, a perfectly clear close up of Holly smiling. Her eyes were averted from the camera and directed somewhere towards the ceiling. The beautiful curve of her nose and cheekbones were highlighted. This was the Holly he saw everyday - she wasn't in uniform, but she had the same air about her.

_Why...?_

He looked at the next sheet attached: another photo. Holly was sitting on a sofa, rocking backwards with laughter. One of her hands was partially covering her mouth, and her eyes were tightly shut.

A third and final photo was attached. And, years later, this would be the one he would remember in total clarity. Shyly seated on a chair, Holly was staring right out of the snapshot at him. Her hair had been teased and twisted, making the most of her boyish cut. Upon her eyelids there was a soft silver shading; her lips had been glossed as well. She was wearing a dress.

Root stared in disbelief at Holly's little gifts. He laid all of them out on the desk, feeling at any moment as though they would dissolve. "D'Arvit," he whispered, shaking his head. But he was smiling at the same time.


End file.
